Margaret Tate
"This woman is about as subtle as a gun." - Andrew Paxton about Margaret. :::::::::::::::::: Margaret Tate was a socially inept Chief Editor from Toronto, Canada. Upon the news that she was being deported back to Canada, Margaret scheduled for herself and her assistant to be married and blacmailed him to agree. He blackmailed her back and while spending time at Andrew's parents' house in Alaska they grew close, fell in love and got engaged properly Appearance Margaret Tate has dark brown eyes and also long brown hair. At work, she is often seen in a black power suit with her hair tied in a tight sleek ponytail. Margaret pairs her power suit quite uniquely as she does not pair it with pants but with a black 40s-style skirt that is still conservative and fits well in the business sphere. Judging Margaret by the customized power suit that she wears, one can tell the power and characteristics that she possesses. On the trip to Alaska, when Margaret was on her way to meet Andrew's mother and grandmother, Margaret can be seen as a very successful woman based on the way she dresses and the things she possesses. When Margaret exited the plane in Sitka, she was seen in very luxurious clothing, such as a black trenchcoat, wide black patent leather belt, black Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps, brown leather gloves and Prada sunglasses. In Sitka, Margaret was forced to share a bedroom with Andrew. The original plan was for Margaret to be in her hotel room alone, where no one would see her in her pyjamas. In the bedroom with Andrew, Margaret was seen in a whitish-pink camisole and tap pants. Another scene during bedtime, Margaret was also seen wearing another camisole; this time, her camisole is black in color and trimmed in pink. It was implied that Margaret is very conservative and does not want anyone to see her in very minimal clothing as Margaret even asked Andrew not to look at her while she was in her camisole but Andrew looked at her while she was in her camisole anyway. One scene in the bedroom, Margaret took a shower and ended up in a situation where after her shower, she was dripping wet but had no towels in the bathroom to dry herself with. She realized the towels were outside, so she emerged from the bathroom. In this scene, Margaret was seen in the buff except for a small flannel to reduce her nudity. In the process of getting a towel, she was pestered by Kevin. Eventually, Margaret managed to lock Kevin in the bathroom, but she lost her flannel in the process, leaving Margaret naked as a jaybird. Margaret then experienced extreme shame as she ran into Andrew in her birthday suit. In this scene, Margaret was seen wearing absolutely nothing, with her hands covering her privates. Notable Relationships Paxton family After recovering from the shock of Margaret's age, Annie and Grace Paxton took a liking to Margaret. They listened to the engagemnt story with joy, laughed as Margaret "played" with Kevin, took her stripping, offered her and Andrew the baby-maker and fitted her in the dress that Annie's grandmother made for her (Annie compared finding Margaret's breast to an egg hunt). After the revelation that their love was fake, Grace and Annie still liked Margaret, aware that because she didn't marry him, she loved him and Annie was interviewed by the INS about their relationship. Joe didn't like Margaret very much originally and liked her less when he disovered that the marriage was a sham. However, he too forgave her after the revelation that Margaret really loved Andrew. Andrew Paxton Originally, Andrew was no more than a useful assistant to Margaret and Margaret was no more than a fearsome and bitchy boss to Andrew. However when Margaret discovered she was being deported, she concocted a lie and then forced Andrew to marry her by threatening him with his job. He grudgingly complied but blackmailed her with him getting a promotion and him getting to tell his family his way. They flew to Sitka and on the way he annoyed her with small things like refusing to help her with luggage and throwing a bag in the water by "accident". While they both told the story of the engagement, they insulted each other quietly without anyone noticing and at night, Margaret slept in the bed while he slept on the floor. Andrew started taking advantage of the lie by hugging her and rubbing her ass and saying that his family shouldn't see them arguing. One day, After taking a shower, Margaret realized that there were no towels in the bathroom. She looked around but could only find a small cloth. Realizing the towels were outside of the bathroom, Margaret emerged from the bathroom completely naked to grab a towel but was pestered by Kevin. Margaret was forced to retreat back into the bathroom where she got a little frustrated and apologized to Kevin for attempting to feed him to the Eagle. Later, Margaret used a hair dryer to attack Kevin but Kevin got comfortable instead. Eventually, Margaret managed to lock Kevin in the bathroom but she ran into Andrew. Embarrassed, Margaret covered up her privates and demanded Andrew not to look at her as she was naked. It was later revealed that Andrew saw her hidden tattoo while she was naked. Margaret grew close to Andrew and one night, she revealed to him many details about her life and he told her she was beautiful. After speaking with Gammy she brought Andrew onto a boat and told him that they shouldn't do it because he could lose everything and his family was wonderful. However, he convinced her to continue with the plan. On the wedding day, Margaret interrupted Ramone and told everyone the truth. She left the barn and went on a boat back to New York. At New York, she packed away her final things and as she asked an employee to take a box, she saw Andrew who told her he loved her and wanted to marry her. She kissed him and he took it as a yes. Ramone Although Ramone took an instant liking to Margaret, Margaret is not too fond of Ramone. At Andrew's party, Ramone offered her sushis, she said she wasn't a fish person but he stuffed it into her mouth. After Andrew revealed to everyone that they were engaged, she accidentally spat the sushi on Ramone. When Annie and Grace brought her to a strip club, she was brought on stage with a veil where he stripped for her and got her to smack his ass. He worked as a waiter, a store clerk that sold her a phone, a stripper and a minister for her wedding with Andrew. Ramone stripped for her, sold her a phone and almost married her and Andrew. When interviewed abut her, he said "You can tell she's a good dancer by the way she drinks her soda pop.". Kevin Gammy warned Margaret not to let Kevin outside as he might be swooped up by eagles. However, Margaret got up to make a phone call one morning and left the door open, Kevin walked out and an eagle snatched him up in the air. While Margaret spoke on the phone, she also ran around the garden trying to get Kevin back. The eagle dropped Kevin, Margaret caught him, and the eagle stole her phone. Margaret proceeded to hold Kevin up, proposing an exchange. Andrew came out and Margaret put Kevin down. Later, when Margaret emerged from the bathroom naked to grab a towel, Kevin cornered Margaret. Margaret took out a hair drier to attack Kevin but he got comfortable instead. When Kevin got comfortable, she swirled the mat he was on around and locked him in the bathroom until Andrew freed him. At the INS, when Gammy was interviewed she warned the interviewer that Kevin got a little jumpy whenever Margaret was mentioned, she started saying "Margaret" and Kevin barked each time. Colleauges and employees Although Margaret is charming to her superiors, she will still ignore them if necessary. Her employees hate her and fear her but when Andrew proposed to her in the office, they all clapped to congragulate them. Bob Spaulding in particular hated Margaret. He was a senior editor at the book company before Tate fired him for not getting an author known as Frank the Oprah spot. He viciously insults her after she leaves his office and she threatens to have him removed with force and have Andrew video it and put it on you tube. As revenge, he told the INS that the marriage was a fake. Trivia *Margaret can't swim. *Margaret is from Canada. *Margaret has not slept with anyone in over a year. *After Bob Spaulding insulted Margaret, she cried in the bathroom. *She is allergic to pine nuts. *She lives at Central Park West. *She got a back tattoo with two swallows the same year her parents died. Quotes *'Margaret Tate:' (on sleeping in the same bedroom with Andrew) We love to snuggle. Don't we honey? *'Andrew Paxton:' Huge snugglers. *'Grandma Annie:' a knitted blanket out of the cabinet If you get chilly tonight use this. It has special powers. *'Margaret Tate:' blanket Oh. What kind of special powers? *'Grandma Annie:' smiling I call it the baby maker. *'Margaret Tate:' Okay. Better be super careful with this. *'Margaret Tate:' Why are you panting? *'Andrew Paxton:' Cause I've been running. *'Margaret Tate:' From Alaska? *'Andrew:' No, the helicoptor Category:Characters